herofandomcom-20200223-history
Click Clack
Click-Clack is introduced in "Scrapadactyls" as a residentof the same ravine as Ace and Waldo, and was intimidated by the idea of leaving it. Despite this, he was persuaded by Revvit to join him in an unheard of venture: Reptools working together with Dinotrux for the benefit of both. Click-Clack found himself paired with Skya, whose sheer size-along with that of the other trucks-proved intimidating to the tool, but along with his fellow Reptools came to appreciate being outside their ravine and doing what had never been done before. In "Desert" he was forced to accompany the Trux and Revvit on a mission into the Endless Desert, but despite his fears came to enjoy the experience. Click-Clack even helped Skya to face her own fear of heights, joining her in climbing a stone tower so they could get a better view of the surrounding area so as to escape a desert. In "Fake Ravine" Click-Clack tells young Reptools tall tales of his exploits, but is subsequently captured by Skrap-It the Scraptool as part of D-Structs' plan to locate the ravine. At Revvit's suggestion he is able to keep the villains busy all night before leading them to a decoy ravine in the morning, at which point he is rescued. In "Towaconstrictors" he inadvertently discovers a means of communicating with the Towaconstrictors using his bits. In "Desert Scraptors" Click-Clack ends up as the unlikely alpha of a pack of Desert Scraptors, and the power beings to go to his head. However, after his control over them is broken, he ends up being the one to lure them into a tunnel away from the other tools and Trux. In "Sawmetradon" Click-Clack takes part in the effort to halt Splitter's threat to a village of woodland Reptools, including a female who seems to share his anxieties and mannerisms. In "Slamtools" Click-Clack is the only member of Ty's group not to trust the new arrivals, and his concern is validated when the rest of the team is captured. He is then sent to recruit Garby for help, and upon Garby's capture stands up to the Slamtools to rescue him. In "Pteracopters" Click-Clack displays a newfound confidence due to possessing a new "lucky bit" with magnetic properties. He is also able to connect with the Pteracopter Washout due to their shared insecurities. In "Garby's Gang" Click-Clack is left the sole Reptool at the Garage, and supports Garby in his efforts to assemble a team to contend with D-Structs and Blayde. He also eventually helps Garby to realize that his team isn't Ty's team, and that they need to face the threat using their own methods. In "Gearwigs" he struggles to make his ideas heard until, with some encouragement from Ton-Ton, he is able to propose a solution to the group's dilemma. In “Diamond Bit” Click-Clack is reluctantly recruited to join Revvit and an Otto in searching for the fabled Diamond Bit of Antiquity. His previous method of repelling Gearwigs proves ineffective, but he bravely faces a group of Slamtools to free his friends. Personality Click-Clack is a rather anxious Reptool plagued by fears and superstitions-even the slightest surprises can cause him to panic. However, after befriending the Dinotrux-notably Skya the Craneosaur-he began to find the courage to do things that made him scared or uncomfortable. Though he remains timid and irrationally fearful at times, Click-Clack has also found means of coping, such as hiding himself in a "panic room" or taking refuge atop the Garage to avoid fire as seen in "Flynt." While Click-Clack does suffer from paranoia, it does give him a good sense of the danger that he and his friends face. Interestingly, Click-Clack's almost perpetual fear has at times proved an asset, enabling him to make connections that his less timid companions were unable to make without him. Click-Clack has also demonstrated moments of impressive bravery in times of crisis, as at time goes by he becomes quicker and quicker to aid his friends in conflict; in "Slamtools", Click-Clack is able to defeat a pack of Slamtools by launching his bolts at them. Despite this, he does struggle at times with social anxiety, particularly trying to make himself heard when offering up ideas. He is also often compelled to accompany his fellow Reptools into situations he would rather avoid. Trivia Like Ace and Waldo, Click-Clack does not appear in every episode of the series like Revvit and the four main Trux; his appearances have also been limited at times to silent cameos or brief comedic moments. Navigation Category:Dinotrux Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Cowards Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genius Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Chaotic Good